


Right Where I Want You

by Armistice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/Armistice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries not to tie Kise down. And sucks at it.<br/>Future-Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 10-minute prompt from a random generator- Police officer * feels like home. Also inspired by Kise's comments in the character bible.

He goes to pick up Kise from the airport and doesn't care that people stare when Kise launches onto to him with a full body hug and nearly knocks him to the floor. He does care, however, when Kise guilts him into carrying his 35kg suitcase up four flights of stairs.

They just sit on the couch and watch TV together for the entire next day. Somewhere around two in the morning, Aomine wakes up with his head in Kise's lap. Kise is sprawled out beneath him, snoring softly. Aomine just turns over and goes back to sleep.

On Monday, he takes Kise into the office and lets Satsuki fuss over him.  
Imayoshi has Aomine registered for light work for the next two weeks and he's going to make it up to him sometime by actually filling out a some paperwork. That night, they try to cook something on the stove because Sakurai has been out on vacation and Aomine is out of leftovers. They order pizza instead, when the smoke clears out.

Tuesday, Kise jumps him before he can even close the door---drops to his knees right in the hallway when Aomine gets home from work. Aomine's going to have to pay his landlord for the dent in the wall he makes with his head. After also trying out the stability of Aomine's new coffee table, while still wrapped around eachother on the couch,  Aomine's stomach growls.  
They decide on a new all you can eat Gyoza restaurant down the road. The reviews said it was a sketchy place.  
But, for the small sum of only one-thousand yen, the warnings went unheeded.

Wednesday and Thursday are rather uneventful. Both him and Kise have stomach cramps from the Gyoza restaurant from Tuesday night. Satsuki comes over to bring them some soup((store bought)) and berate them for their stupidity. Despite the intestinal distress and Satsuki's prodding, Aomine's kind of happy to be able to just stay home with Kise.  
  
Even if they can't even sit together for more than five minutes before they fight with each other on who gets to use the bathroom first.

  
Friday night Kise tricks him into going to a Karaoke bar by lying to him about going to get porn.  
Eventually Aomine gets drunk enough to point where he stops caring. He does, however, regret that he got drunk enough to agree to sing Dancing Queen when Kise uses the footage as blackmail to get Aomine to do other things he regrets doing that night.

It's Saturday and Kise wants to go swimming, regardless of the fact that Aomine is extremely hungover. He pushes Kise into the pool at the community center and they almost get arrested for public indecency when Kise retaliates by pantsing him in front of a family with small children. He's lucky no one calls the police because his squadron would never let him live it down.

Kuroko comes over for movie night that Sunday and drags Kagami with him. Tired of cup ramen and dried fish, they naturally make Kagami cook-- even though he threatens to poison them.  
Afterwards, they play 2-vs-2--- which ends abruptly when Kagami steps on the toe of one of Aomine's limited edition Air Jordans. Kise and Kuroko have to resort to using the utility hose to spray them apart.

The following Monday night, the two of them go out to get some barbecue and run into Midorima and Takao. Much to Midorima's chagrin, Takao and Kise have always gotten along _famously_ and their individual ability to tease Midorima is multipled by ten-fold when they are together. Midorima looks likely to drown himself in his mineral water as Kise and Takao gossip about his strange habits. Aomine just sits back and enjoys the show. Kise and Takao try to make plans to go shopping together sometime during the week, but Midorima shuts them down, mentioning that Takao has late night rounds. Kise looks genuinely disappointed, but Aomine's glad he doesn't have to share.

That Tuesday night they go see some fireworks in the park to celebrate the last holiday of Golden Week. They think it's a great idea to set off a few of their own--- that is, until Aomine miscalculates and singes off half of one of his eyebrows.

Wednesday of that week, Kise goes to work with Kuroko for the day.  
Aomine is all sorts of jealous until he gets a text at lunch with a picture of Kise and Kuroko, smiling, with finger paint all over their faces. Satsuki almost busts her gut when she gets back from patrol and sees his mismatched brows. Everyone else, however, had learned to keep their comments to themselves after Wakamatsu found out first hand what one of Aomine's 'Back Breakers' are.

Thursday night they go to the mall with Satsuki so she can buy Kise something for his birthday which is next month. It's then that Aomine realizes he _really_ won't get to be with Kise on his birthday. It puts him in such a foul mood that Kise and Satsuki can't take him anymore and they ditch him in a crowded department store. It originally starts off as a joke, but he left his cell phone at home and they really do lose him. Aomine is about to leave and walk home all by himself when he hears his name being called over the loud speaker. He's so pissed that it's a miracle he somehow manged to not grind his teeth into powder. He gets over it quickly though, when Kise and Satsuki take him out for teriyaki burgers as an apology.

Friday night, Kise and Aomine spend in bed.  
But, two weeks have passed by fast and they both realize that Kise has stayed too long this time.

 

~~

They are pressed so close now that he can feel their hearts beating in tempo.  
“I'll be back in a few weeks.” Kise says quietly, mouthing at Aomine's shoulder.

Aomine isn't sure how to respond to that.

 

~~

 He's getting dressed when Kise finally wakes up.

“Aominecchi?"

Aomine's eyes flick briefly over to the bed as laces up his boots. Kise is sitting up, watching him. Wearing Aomine's shirt.  
“I got called in.” 

“Oh.” Kise's voice canters off. “Okay then.”

It takes all of Aomine's will power to tie his other boot.  

 

                                                                                                                                               

  
He sucks down cup after cup of coffee as his sits at his desk and continually refreshes Kise's flight status.

When he gets home, the apartment is empty and he really needs a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
